


Your Body is a Wonderland

by sapphicbay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SuperCorp, everything is good and happy between them, it's literally just smut, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicbay/pseuds/sapphicbay
Summary: The title says it all for these two. Their perfect date together is over, but the ending is just starting.I suck at this summary apparently, but every time I hear this song, I think of SuperCorp tbh. So here we go!
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 217





	Your Body is a Wonderland

Lena brought Kara up to her penthouse after their date, it obviously going well. She was a little nervous to take this next step with someone who was her best friend. Sure,s he’s slept with people before, and she knows Kara has as well, but they’ve never been together. She wanted everything to be perfect for their first time being intimate like this.

They stepped into the apartment, Lena taking Kara’s hand gently and leading her to her bedroom. Kara was happy to follow. She’d follow Lena wherever she’d take her. 

A shy smile moved onto Lena’s lips when the stopped at the foot of her bed, using her toes to slip her heels off and nudging them to the side. This caused her to be a few inches shorter than Kara, so she looked up at her. The lights were dim, casting shadows over their features. It was soft, intimate, everything they wanted it to be. 

The brunette’s hand moved to caress Kara’s cheek, her thumb lightly brushing over pink lips. The soft nod from the blonde was all she needed to close the distance between them, their lips pressing together. The kiss was slow at first, just feeling soft lips against soft lips. The lip gloss Kara was wearing was slightly sticky, but tasted sweet. 

Fingers tangled into black locks, pulling Lena impossibly closer. The kiss broke, but just barely. Lips were lightly brushing against each other, Kara’s parted a little as she let out a breath. Lena used that opportunity to close the distance again, the tip of her tongue lightly brushing over Kara’s lips.

Their lips crashed together, noses bumping and teeth clanking as the moved to deepen the kiss. Kara’s tongue moved into Lena’s mouth, licking the roof of her mouth and causing the CEO to whimper. 

Lena’s hands moved to untuck Kara’s shirt, fingers slipping under the material to brush across soft flesh. Their lips stayed locked as Kara’s hands pulled gently at Lena’s hair, causing the brunette to let out a soft moan.

In a gentle movement, Kara ended the kiss and turned Lena around. Brushing her hair over her shoulder, her lips brushed along the side of her neck. A shiver ran down Lena’s spine as her head tilted to the side, allowing the blonde more access.

“Can I?” Kara breathed against her ear, lips lightly brushing the shell of it as she took the zipper between two fingers.

“Please, yes.” A subtle nod, and Lena waited for Kara to begin undressing her.

She took her time, slowly unzipping the dress to reveal porcelain skin. She pressed feather light kisses down her spine until she got to the end of the zipper, just at Lena’s lower back. Kara stepped in front of her, gently pushing the sleeves down her shoulders and letting the dress pool around her feet.

This left Lena in just a pair of black, lacy panties. She crossed her arms over her chest, a little insecure since she was so undressed and Kara wasn’t.

“No, don’t Lena, you’re so beautiful.” Her hands rested on the shorter woman’s shoulders as she pressed a soft, lingering kiss to her lips.

A blush moved up pale cheeks as Lena slowly lowered her arms. “And you’re very overdressed.” She chased her lips, another lingering kiss. She would never get tired of kissing Kara.

“You can change that.” Kara gave her a reassuring smile, biting her lip when Lena’s hands moved to start unbuttoning her shirt. Kara rolled her shoulders when it was unbuttoned, letting at fall down her arms, leaving her in her jeans and a simple grey bra.

Blunt nails ran down the valley of Kara’s breasts before stopping at her belt, fingers holding the buckle. Green eyes met blue and Kara nodded again, allowing Lena to unbuckle it. The brunette helped the blonde shimmy out of the pants and step out of them, causing them both to laugh a little at the situation.

Once they were both standing again, Kara connected their lips in another hungry kiss. She nudged Lena back until her knees hit the mattress, sitting on the edge of it. Kara straddled her hips, continuing the slow kiss. Tongues met again, causing a soft noise from each of them. They stayed in the position for a few more moments. 

Kara then pulled back, helping Lena move up the bed before lowering her back, her hand behind her head until it was against the pillows. Lena knows she’s never been treated the wonderfully while in bed with anyone. Kara was going to blow her away in more ways than one.

Blonde hair fell into her face as Kara moved to crawl toward Lena, hands and knees on both sides of her. Lena watched with an amused smile, the way Kara moved both sexy and funny. She loved every second of it.

Lena pulled Kara down into a searing kiss, fingers curling into blonde locks. She held her close, Kara supporting herself over Lena. Lips moved together messily, wet and hot. The kiss was dirty, but perfect. Everything about this moment was perfect.

Kara moved from Lena’s lips, kissing down her jaw, a jaw so sharp it could cut paper. She nipped at her pulse point, feeling her heart racing against her lips. Lena’s eyes were shut in bliss, letting out breathy moans as teeth nipped and a wet tongue soothed the little marks.

Nothing would be super noticeable on her neck, Kara knew better, but the lower she got, the more she knew Lena could hide it. 

The tip of her tongue ran up Lena’s sternum, her back arching at the feeling. Her hand fell to the side, fingers gripping the sheets as she felt Kara’s hands cupping both of her breasts, squeezing gently. Fingertips rolled stiffened peaks between them before she brushed her thumbs over them. A groan came from deep in her throat as hot lips wrapped around one nipple, nipping at the peak before sucking gently. Lena was so turned on at this point, she wouldn’t be surprised if she got off just by Kara giving her breasts attention. 

Her nails scratched over Kara’s scalp as she switched to the other breast, giving it the same attention. Deft fingers ran down Lena’s sides, brushing over her hip bones before back up her ribs. The light touches caused goosebumps to appear across her skin.

She could feel Kara’s grin against her skin as she left marks across her chest and ribs. They stung a little each time she made a new one, but it was a good pain.She liked that Kara was doing that to her skin, knowing it would be a masterpiece when she looked at herself naked in the mirror tomorrow.

Blonde hair tickled down her chest as Kara’s head moved lower, Lena’s legs spreading for her. More marks were left across her thighs as Kara kissed over them. 

Lena let out a gasp as Kara finally touched her, a kiss pressed over her lace covered clit.

“Kara, please..” She groaned, arching her hips for more friction. “Take them off.”

That’s all the blonde needed to hook her fingers under the lace, slowly pulling them down Lena’s legs and tossing them to the side. Her fingertips ghosted up her inner thighs as she settled herself between perfect, pale legs. 

The first touch of Kara’s hot tongue against her bare clit had Lena moaning. She normally wasn’t loud in bed, but it looks like Kara might change that.

She had one hand in Kara’s hair, gripping it gently as the other was curled in the sheets, her body arching up. Kara was slow with her movements, wanting to learn everything that made Lena whimper, sigh, and moan.

Her tongue circled her clit before she licked it with a broad stroke. Her hands held Lena’s hips to the bed as her tongue moved down to her entrance.

Lena let out a breathy moan at that, giving Kara’s hair a small tug to keep her there.

“You taste so good,” Kara murmured against her before moving to hook Lena’s leg over her shoulder, giving her better access. “So wet..”

She brought a hand up, her fingers stroking through the slick heat, gathering wetness onto them. The blonde let a single finger tease her entrance, Lena’s hips canting up to try to get her where she wanted.

“Kara, inside. I need you inside.” She whimpered when a single digit slid inside her, Kara watching her face as she moved.

“So good, Lena. Feel so good.” Kara ducked her head, bringing her tongue back into play at Lena’s clit as the single finger pumped slowly.

“Ah--another, please. I need more.” The brunette dropped her hand from Kara’s head, both hands gripping the sheets. She didn’t want to hurt Kara by pulling too hard.

A second finger slipped into Lena, stretching her deliciously. Kara gave her a moment to adjust before pumping them again, fingertips curling on each stroke to hit the spot that had Lena moaning loudly.

“Fuck, Kara. Harder.” She reached her hand to her own breast, squeezing it before rolling her nipple between her own fingers. She knew she was close, her moans getting louder as Kara pumped faster and harder inside of her.

“I--I’m so close. I’m gonna..” The CEO moaned Kara’s name loudly, her back arching up as lips wrapped around her clit and sucked, the fingers inside her pounding away. Her body froze for a moment as her orgasm crashed over her. Her heel dug into Kara’s back as her legs began to shake.

Kara slowed her fingers, helping Lena ride out her orgasm as much as she could. When she felt Lena start to settle, she slipped her fingers out, taking her time to clean Lena with her tongue, groaning at the taste of her. 

The brunette ran her nails over Kara’s scalp before pulling her hair a little. “Up here. Kiss me.”

Kara was quick to move back up her body, capturing Lena’s lips and a heated kiss. A tongue made its way into Kara’s mouth and Lena moaned against her, tasting herself on Kara’s mouth, She’s never done that before, but god, it was wonderful.

“Kara, I want to touch you,” Lena whispered against her lips, the statement causing even more heat to pool between the blonde’s thighs.

Hands placed themselves on Kara’s shoulders, pushing gently so their positions could be switched. Lena straddled Kara’s thigh, leaning down to engage in another messy kiss. Lips and tongues glided against each other, Lena’s hands reaching behind Kara to unclasp her bra. She tossed the garment to the side, hands cupping each breast.

Kara moaned into Lena’s mouth, arching into her touch. Her touches were light, teasing, as her thumbs circled around Kara’s nipples. Each touch sent a jolt to her clit, it throbbing with want.

Lena’s lips made her way down Kara’s throat as she pressed her thigh against the blonde’s. It drew a ragged moan from Kara as her hips rocked against Lena’s thigh.

She ran her tongue up the side of Kara’s neck before gently nipping at her earlobe. “Tell me what you want, Kara.” Lips brushed against her ear as she continued to rock her thigh against the blonde. 

“I want to, please. Touch me.” Her voice was full of need as she tried to get in a better position against the firm thigh.

Lena pressed kisses down her neck, finger pulling the last article of clothing from her body, leaving them both completely bare. 

Dull nails ran down Kara’s abdomen, the muscles twitching under the touch. Finally, thin fingers slide between her folds, causing Kara to groan. 

“God, you’re so wet, Kara. Completely soaked.” Fingers circled her clit in tight movements, Kara’s hips arching against her hand.

“All for you, Lee. Only you.” Her chest was flushed as she rolled her hips against Lena’s hand. She was already so close. Watching Lena come undone was the best foreplay a woman could ever ask for.

Deciding not to tease any longer, Lena slipped a finger into Kara, pulling it out slowly before pumping two into her. Her movements were slow, fingers curling to find where Kara liked to be touched most. Her palm pressed against her clit with each thrust of fingers, leaving Kara a whimpering mess.

As she pumped her fingers, Lena dipped her head to take a dusky nipple into her mouth, humming at the reaction from Kara. Her back arched up, hips rolling quickly. Her body was responding so well to Lena, better than it has with anyone. Even though it was their first time together, its like Lena knew exactly what she liked.

Lena switched to Kara’s other nipple, biting gently and sucking, letting her hand move faster. Her palm was grinding into Kara’s clit, and she could feel her walls start to tighten around her fingers.

“Come for me, Kara. I’ve got you.” 

It took just a few more pumps before Kara tumbled over the edge, mouth open in a silent moan. Lena watched in awe as she slowed her fingers, walls still pulsing around them. It took a moment for Kara to settle down, a sigh escaping her lips when Lena slipped her fingers out.

She kept eye contact with Kara as she slipped them into her mouth, sucking them clean with a moan. Kara truly tasted exquisite. 

Kara settled her hand on the back of Lena’s neck, pulling her in for a bruising kiss. Their bodies were pressed fully together now, bare breasts brushing against each other. 

The kisses slowed, becoming less hurried, less hungry. It was passionate lips moving against each other. They weren’t in a rush at all, just loving the feeling of the other against their body.

Lena pulled back, moving to curl up next to Kara, looking up at her with wide, green eyes. “Hi.”

Kara chuckled, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. “Hi back. That was..wow. Amazing. You’re amazing.”

Lena blushed, leaning in the bury her face into Kara’s neck. “So are you. So amazing, so beautiful.”

Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. Kara let out a content sigh, feeling Lena yawn against her. “Get some sleep, Lee. I’ll be right here the whole time.”

Lena nodded against her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her collarbone before settling down. “Goodnight, Kara.”

Kara pressed a kiss to the top of her head, fingers lightly brushing over her back, soothingly. “Goodnight, Lena.”

They both closed their eyes, breathing evening out soon after. Their bodies were sore in the best way after that. It wasn’t fucking and it wasn’t sex. They made love to each other that night. And they both slept wonderfully in each other’s arms knowing that.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I just wrote smut on my break at work. I hope y'all enjoy! Let me know what you think! And come talk to me on twitter if you want! sapphicbayley :)


End file.
